It is common surgical practice to use bypass grafts to help reestablish coronary artery circulation when a portion of the coronary artery is stenosed. Such a procedure is typically referred to as a Coronary Artery Bypass Graft (CABG) procedure. Typically the graft vessel used in bypassing the stenosed portion of the coronary artery comprises one or more segments of the patient's saphenous vein which is taken from his leg. The saphenous vein is dissected free from the leg, its side branches tied off or ligated, and the vein removed. The vein graft is then washed free of blood, and cut into portions of suitable length. Each portion is then passed to the surgeon who trims the ends of the graft before anastomosing the graft to the aorta and the coronary artery. Other graft vessels such as the radial artery in the arm can also be used. In addition, it is common practice today for the surgeon to redirect one of the internal mammary arteries (IMA) in the chest to the stenosed portion of the left anterior descending (LAD) artery on the heart. The end of the IMA near the patient's diaphragm is transected, the artery is mobilized by dissection and ligation of side branches, and then the end is joined to the LAD, just distal to the blockage. For multiple bypass surgery, a combination of the redirection of the IMA and the grafting of vessels to the diseased coronary arteries is often used.
Some surgeons choose to complete all the proximal anastomoses to the aorta before commencing the distal anastomoses to the coronary arteries. In contrast, others choose to complete the distal anastomoses first. Regardless of the order, when undertaking the distal anastomoses to the coronary artery, it is important that the vessel graft be held steady and adjacent the coronary artery, with a minimum of vascular trauma and a minimum of visual and surgical obstruction by instruments in the narrow operative field.
The speed of performing such anastomoses can become extremely critical as well. Often the coronary artery is occluded during the procedure so that the anastomoses can be performed more easily. It is very important to reconnect the supply of blood to artery as soon as possible in order to minimize or prevent damage to the patient. Blood vessels are now normally anastomosed end-to-end or end-to-side by suturing techniques. Conventionally, to suture two vessels together, a surgeon passes the pointed tip of a curved suturing needle, having a suture attached to the blunt end, through the coronary artery wall from inside the lumen. The needle is then passed through the graft vessel wall from the outside. Then, the surgeon grasps the tip of the needle which has been forced through the tissues with fingers or a needle holder and pulls the needle through the tissues, the suture following the curved path of the needle. Usually a knot or button is present at the trailing end of the suture to anchor the first stitch. After the surgeon has pulled the suture entirely through the tissues to tension the first stitch, he or she then forces the tip of the needle through the coronary artery again, at a location spaced from the first stitch, until the needle again goes through the coronary artery and back out through the graft vessel. Again, he grasps the tip of the needle which has been forced through the tissues, applies tension to the needle pulls the entire suture through the tissues to complete the second stitch. This process is repeated again and again, with the surgeon tensioning the suture after each stitch to draw the tissues together thereby creating a running or continuous stitch, composed of individual thread loops, which extends around the graft vessel.
Needless to say, such suturing techniques are a tedious and time consuming ask. Suture anastomoses procedures generally take the skilled surgeon anywhere from ten to twenty minutes to complete for each anastomoses. An example of a device which was designed to help a physician in performing suturing can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,681 issued to Meade et al. on Aug. 1, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,705 issued to Meade et al. on Jul. 30, 1996, both of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, there are a number of disadvantages to the device disclosed in those references. In those devices it is the device itself which drives the needle through the tissue. Many physicians do not like this design because they like to have more control of needle placement and feel the resistance of the needle passing through the tissue when doing the procedure. Surgeons want the speed and efficacy offered by the new devices, but also want to maintain the benefits of the traditional suturing techniques.
Presently, there are no known simple, yet foolproof, techniques for helping the physician perform the anastomoses more quickly and with greater precision than when using conventional instruments. The present invention provides a method which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and helps the physician to suture bodily tissues easily and quickly. It is especially useful for performing an easy and quick vascular anastomoses such as for a CABG procedure.